Forbidden Love
by Ignisha
Summary: It's been 10 years since Tsuna's ever thought about his first love. And while many things have happen between those times, the Vongola decided to be more involved in his life, such as arranging a marriage for him! How will he survive all these misadventures before him? Why, with his Dying Will of course!


Forbidden Love

* * *

Target One: New School, New Student

* * *

"Zawsze in love…" A soft voice whispered as a lock was given from young female hands to another young male hands. "I'll keep the key… so make sure to keep that lock, okay?"

The same female hands gripped onto the key as her face was hidden from view. "Then- then when we see each other again, all grown up… we'll upon that lock and see what's inside, okay?"

The young male's hands wiped the tears threatening to break. Spiky, untamed brown hair shook as the boy nodded. "Y-yeah!"

The girl smiled. "… and then…"

The boy smiled back. "… and then…!"

"We'll get married!"

* * *

(10 Years Later...)

Sawada Tsunayoshi sighed for the umpteenth time, pouring what seemed to be the 37th bowl of hot morning soup for the cool spring air. Having turned 16 a few months before, today was his first day at high school. Although, with fewer familiar faces than before.

As it appeared, a majority of his Guardians have been sent to different schools, whether it's because of requests or because of urgency matters or because of different preferences in studying material is anyone's guesses. Chrome wanted to go with Mukuro to whatever high school he went to, despite wanting to stay with Tsuna. Sasegawa Onī-san transferred to a different school nearly hours away, and with him going, Kyōko had to go as well. Gokudera, despite his arguments, was forced to go back to Italy to continue his studies for whatever reasons that Tsuna never cared for, as long as it kept the young bomber happy and away from danger (chuckles). The Shimon Family left to return back to their own school or went to different schools altogether, having found new interests or wanted to follow their own dreams that recently surfaced.

So far, the only familiar faces he'll see would be Yamamoto and a few of his other classmates. Hibari was only forced to attend high school, because the local adults didn't want to hold him back (typical Hibari…).

On another note, despite his uselessness that everyone back in junior high has accused him off, he was good at several things, such as:

"Hey, everyone! Breakfast's ready!"

Seeing who his own mother was, it wasn't surprising to see Tsuna picking up a few (more like a lot) of tips and tricks. Yamamoto himself commented on how Tsuna would've become a 4-star chef, something made Tsuna flush a bit.

Anyway, being a normal teenager born between a normal couple living a normal life was something Tsuna has wanted for a long time. In fact, it has always been his lifelong dream.

The problem?

"Uuoooh!"

"Jūdaime's special edition breakfast is here!"

"Awesome!"

"Let's have some of that food taught by Mama herself!"

"Yay~!"

He was born under a normal mom… and a mafia father.

A fourth of the total population of the Vongola Famiglia cheered in joy as Tsuna passed out the breakfast soup around. Sweat dropping at how the men were eating with no remorse as the women ate with some dignity intact, the brunette turned to his mom who was happily cooking more food. "Kā-san, is it alright to be doing this?"

"Hm? Why not?" The happy light brunette commented. "The more the merrier, right?"

_"How dense can she be!?"_ Tsuna thought to himself as he began to eat his own breakfast. He blinked when he heard sniffing amongst those eating. Looking up, he saw one of the men sniffing as he ate his breakfast.

"T-to think… that the Tenth is this generous with his hospitality… We're so lucky to have such a nice Boss-to-be!" He said, wiping tears in his eyes (note: this one is known as Gioia and likes to drink a lot).

"Of course!" Another man said, this one having his hair slicked back, but the rest being a traditional Japanese yakuza clothing (note, this one, known as Ido before adopting the name "Idō" for liking the Japanese meaning, watches too many yakuza shows…), continued to munch on the spicy cabbage he started, "Boss's gonna be the next after the Nono steps down, as well as being ranked highest in "Most Generous Boss" in that Ranking-Kid's book!"

"I'm not gonna be part of the Mafia!" Tsuna once again spouted out for the umpteenth time. And once again, for the umpteenth time, his so-called "underlings" all expressed their own distress of Tsuna denying the name as the Tenth Boss, begging him to do the Inheritance Ceremony with the Ninth once more.

"No way! I was only doing it for the sake of my friends! But now that's done and over with, I don't wanna do it anymore!" Tsuna argued, only to flinch as all of the men and women glistened under his kindness and loyalty towards his friends. _"Geh! They're getting the wrong idea!"_

"Ohoho, aren't you all being hyper this morning?"

Tsuna blinked, watching an old aged man walk down the stairs of his now bigger-than-norm house. "Ojī-chan…" He mutters.

"Oh! Nono!"

"Good morning, Nono!"

"Ahahaha, good morning everyone," Timoteo, the Ninth Vonola Boss greeted everyone, taking a bowl of soup. After having a spoonful, he smiles. "Mmh, delicious."

Tsuna chuckles as he grabbed his belongings. "Anyway, I gotta go school, so I'll see you all later?"

"Of course, Decimo!"

"Have a nice day at school!"

Timoteo blinked. "Oh, Tsunayoshi-kun!"

"Yes, Ojī-chan?"

"There's something I have to tell you this afternoon. It's important, so will you listen?"

Tsuna smiled. "Of course, Ojī-chan!"

"By the way, Boss," Idō called out. Tsuna turned to him to show that he was listening. "Recently, there has been a rise on some piece of trashes lying around. So please be careful."

"Piece of-… Why in the world would there be gangsters around!?" Tsuna wondered, having long interpreted that "piece of trashes" usually meant gangsters or thugs or something of the similar kind. While Idō was being scolded by Nana, Tsuna wrinkled under the thought of them having a gunfight with that very group, as well as losing some body parts.

_"Ooh… all I want is to just be a regular student… is that so much to ask!?"_

Yes. Yes it is.

* * *

(Namimori High)

Tsuna sighed for the umpteenth time, thinking of how he had studied so hard just to pass junior high and get into high school that he never really did had the time to grab a date or two. Especially with all this mafia thing going on, he never really did had a chance to confess to Kyōko. With another sigh, Tsuna reached for the locket that was chained around his neck.

_"But… there was that one time…"_ He smiled nostalgically. _"Hah, as if it could happen… it's been ten years after…"_

It was at this time… that Tsuna happened to look up to see a blonde girl on top of the school walls. They both blinked at each other as Tsuna took the time to finish his thoughts.

_"… all…"_

"Geh…" The girl let out, the momentum she held holding onto her as she fell on top of the young brunette.

"OW!"

"Uwah!"

A hand scratched onto a brightly blonde hair as the girl flinched at the fall she took. Ignoring the groaning from the boy beneath her, she stood up and began to run off. Turning around slightly, she took the tendency to apologize.

"Uhh, s-so sorry about that! I was in a rush!"

And with a wave from the spunky blonde, Sawada Tsunayoshi was left in the dust… again.

* * *

(Later…)

The sound of the door sliding was heard as Yamamoto Takeshi looked up. His face brightening up at the sight of his long-time friend, he smiles, "Yo, Tsuna! How's it- whoa! What happen?"

"Sawada-kun!?" Onodera Kosaki sounded off, seeing the damaged face of her classmate and (very obvious) crush. "A-are you ok!? Sh-should I call the nurse!? Your nose is bleeding!"

"Eh?" Tsuna let out, touching his nose to see that indeed it was bleeding. "Huh, I didn't notice…"

"Sawada-kun! That's bad, letting your nose bleed out like this! Here, let me get a bandage for you!"

"Eh? Ah, i-it's fine Kosaki-san! I'm used to…!"

"Don't say that, Sawada-kun! What if it gets infected!?"

"Puhahaha! So you got a hit-and-run by a girl?" Takeshi laughed as Tsuna, with a dejecting look, took the bandage silently. The brunette lightly glared at his friend. "I don't see what's so funny about it…"

"Well, it's been a while since you got mauled by a girl, after all…"

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna yelled with a healthy blush on his face, remembering that time with an Italian assassin girl who once came over with the Ninth a year back. It took Tsuna months to get over it, and even longer to get the girl to apologize for whatever she did. The Tenth Vongola didn't really care anymore, having lost forgotten the reason behind why she was mad at him.

Let it be known that Gokudera wasn't very happy about that incident, while Mukuro was happily laughing at the very fact. The two fought often during that time period.

Let's not forget Hibari adding himself into the conflict, saying how they were "crowding" too much, so to speak.

Yeesh, Tsuna lived with a lot of violent people.

"Anyway, did ya hear about the new transfer comin' in?" Takeshi asked as Tsuna blinked, having heard about the news. "Bet'cha it's gonna be a cute girl!"

"Ahahaha…" Tsuna chuckled as he took his seat, lightly touching his damaged nose.

"Alright class," Kyōko-sensei spoke up, settling down her class. The teacher looked towards the door, continuing, "Today, we'll be having a new student joining us today. Please come on in, Kirisaki!"

"Hai~"

As the new student walked in, Tsuna's chestnut eyes widened at the familiar face of the blonde who ran him over walking in with such air and professionalism.

"My name's Kirisaki Chitoge. I just moved here from America, pleased to meet you!" She said with a smile.

* * *

So, this is only a practice run... if it gets enough reviews, I might continue it (I already have a second chapter ready to be uploaded if need be).

I had this for a while, ever since first reading **Nisekoi**. The story really got to me and seeing a Japanese Yakuza and American Mafia having a treaty through fake love? Man, I just HAD to make one with Tsuna in the middle!

So yeah, here ya go, the first **Nisekoi** x-over... Wonder why no one's ever made one before?


End file.
